


Moving out

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: “Don’t start crying or I will leave you here and pretend I don’t know you.”Zoe left a huff and rolled her eyes, turning around to face Madison, who was by the door and arms crossed on her chest. “Like you weren’t secretly crying while packing the bags.”





	Moving out

“Do you have everything? All your clothes, and shoes, and...?”

“Yes, we do.” Zoe threw a warm grin at Cordelia, who had been following her around all day asking the same questions over and over again. “All in the car, with the books and Madison’s crap.”

Cordelia giggled, helping her council member lift the remain boxes with her power. “Alright, just checking. I don’t want you girls to lose anything.”

“I will ask Queenie to have another look in the room before one of the girls moves in, don’t worry.” Zoe smiled at the Supreme, closing the wardrobe and taking the last suitcase. “I think we’re all ready.”

“I will take this out and ask Kyle to put them in the car for you.” Cordelia moved quickly to plant a small kiss on Zoe’s cheek and smile at her. “We are going to miss you.”

“We will miss you too.”

Cordelia touched the girl’s cheek with her fingers, before turning around to take the last boxes out of the now empty room. Zoe decided to have a last look around the room, feeling a small pain in her chest for leaving. The only thing left was the bed in the center and the empty wardrobe in the corner. She knew that Cordelia would have to change the bed to put two beds in the room again, and another two girls would soon start living there probably in the next week or so, and Zoe was happy for them, but she felt a little sad for leaving.

The Academy has been her home for the last six years. Cordelia had basically adopted her with time, always treating her like a daughter, making sure she was happy and fine, Queenie and Misty were like her sisters, and now there was Mallory and Coco, that were pretty close to her too. Zoe would miss all of them, would miss the noise in the morning when everyone was getting up, the loudness during breakfast when everybody kept talking about everything, the amazing lunch that Kyle made them, the movie nights, all of it. She was leaving home.

“Don’t start crying or I will leave you here and pretend I don’t know you.”

Zoe left a huff and rolled her eyes, turning around to face Madison, who was by the door and arms crossed on her chest. “Like you weren’t secretly crying while packing the bags.”

“You can’t prove it.” Madison challenged her with a smile. “Frankenkyle just finished putting the stuff in the car, we are ready to go.”

“Aren’t you going to miss this place?”

“Are you aware that we are literally moving to the next block?” Madison walked inside the room to get closer to the taller girl.

Zoe sighed, throwing her arms around Madison’s shoulders, while the other girl put her hands on her waist. “I know, but is not the same thing.”

“No, it’s quiet, calm, empty and charming.” Madison took advantage on the height difference to put a kiss on Zoe’s neck. “And it’s ours.”

“I can’t believe we bought our own apartment.” Zoe’s smile was big and even proud. “Our place.”

“Away from those idiots, yes.”

“Madison...” Madison was ready to have a lecture about being nicer to people, but Zoe only smiled even wider. “We have our home.”

The former actress blushed a little, bitting her bottom lip to avoid smiling too. “We still have to unpack all of that shit.”

“Who cares?” Zoe gave her a kiss on her forehead – something Madison loved to say she hated, but everyone knew she absolutely loves it. “It’s our home.”

“Not if we stay in here forever. Get moving already.”

They took a few steps away from each other, sharing a smile, before Zoe took the suitcase one more time and they finally started to leave the room. Cordelia, Misty, Queenie, Kyle, Coco and Mallory were waiting for them by the car, a few tears in their eyes, but big smiles on their faces.

“Oh, girl! You’re going to go wild!” Queenie joked, pulling Zoe to a hug. Kyle quickly took her suitcase to put in the car with the others. “Don’t forget to call me the second you have everything ready.”

“You will be the first to see it.” Zoe promised.

Queenie broke the hug, squeezing Zoe’s hand one last time before pulling away. The next one to hug her was Mallory, then Coco and Kyle, while Madison just stood there with her arms crossed, waiting for them to be done with it.

“If ya guys need anything, ya can come here.” Misty said, hugging Zoe tight in her arms. “I gonna miss ya.”

“Oh, Misty, I will miss you too. I promise to be back when it’s your time to choose the movie for movie night.” Zoe was the only one, besides Cordelia, who never complained about Misty’s choice in movies, something the other woman was very grateful for.

“Can we go already?” Madison asked, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, grumpy.” Zoe gave Cordelia a final hug and took Madison’s hand on her own. “Come on.”

“Finally.”

“If you ever complain about missing one of them, I will totally throw that to your face.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, my amazing helper that checked up the grammar for me. You're awesome!


End file.
